Love Between A Devil And An Angel
by AlexTheHedgeLynx
Summary: A KazuyaXJun story, that is supposed to take place between Tekken 6 and 7. Nuff' said. :3 All characters involved belong to NAMCO


**Love Between A Devil And An Angel**

(Anger… Betrayal… Hatred… these three emotions went through Kazuya's mind, when he sees the young asian lady in front of him… she is the one, who didn't warn him about his father being still alive… she is the one, who was impregnated by him… and she is the one, who his devil gene despises with every bit of its existence… it was Jun Kazama… who is facing him at the top floor of the G-Corporation… as pure as Jun is, she wasn't afraid of Kazuya and his devil gene… she knows what she is up against, but on the other hand, she refuses to use violence, if the asian man shall snap and attack her… she has a good reason, because the middle-aged Mishima doesn't look pleased in the slightest, at her presence… he slowly stands up and slowly comes closer to her, while looking as threatening as always, followed by an evil smirk…)

Kazuya: "Heh, I give it to you… you sure have got a lot of nerve showing your face around here in my presence. And now, better run now for your life, before I tear you to pieces, like I should have done before in the first place, after I left you…"

(As he got closer, Jun became a bit nervous, but she remained calm and held her composure. )

Jun: "I won't leave… not until you stop this madness. I hope you are aware of your actions, because I am pretty sure, you know, that when you and my son clash, this would mean the end of us all, so I won't allow to let you get away this time…"

(She then slowly gets into her fighting stance, while keeping her calm demeanor.)

Jun: "…and even if I have to use force, I WILL use it!"

(Kazuya chuckles evilly and let his right hand ball into a fist, while letting it spark with ki. But then his voice changes into a more disappointed and disgusted tone. He scoffs.)

Kazuya: "Hehehe, and… what if I don't? Will you arrest me? Harm me? Break my bones? Or break me emotionally like you did before?"

(When Kazuya said that, Jun sensed sadness behind Kazuya's serious tone and knew what he was referring to… but she remained cold and focuses all the more, hiding her secret sadness.)

Jun: "…Forget that! What happened, is happened! I can't change it."

(Kazuya then becomes serious, then kicks around to warm himself up and then gets into his Karate stance.)

Kazuya: "So you believe in forgetting is the only way to forgive…? Then let me show you what change really means… for me."

(BGM for the fight: Shadow Duel)

Kazuya runs to Jun and attacks her first with 'Demon's Wrath', but Jun blocks all of the punches and kicks, and then Kazuya does a very quick roundhouse kick to her face, but she quickly ducks and does a backflip, only to hit the Mishima under his jaw with her feet in the process. The middle-aged man rubs his chin, growls and runs towards Jun again, only at this time, he attacks her with a 'Triple Spin Kick', which hit Jun three times in a row and then sends her flying against a pillar, but she stops the fall, by jumping from the pillar with her feet and she then kicks Kazuya in the stomach with 'Minazuki', which got countered by Kazuya, by grabbing her foot and then spinning her around like a rollerblade, only to then throw her away from himself, but she stops the fall, by rubbing her shoes against the ground and runs to the japanese man again, only to then trick him with a fake chop against his chest and then letting him crash on the ground, by pulling off 'Sacred Blade', which swept his feet off the ground and let him crash with back-first on the ground. Jun then uses the chance to attack with her 'Leg Cutter', which hit Kazuya three times and smashes him more on the floor with a 'Thunder Fall Kick', which made Kazuya spit from the hard impact of her feet against his stomach. She then uses this moment and grabs both of Kazuya's arm and pins him against the ground, while her face was near his.

Jun: "I got you now. Better give up, before you get more of this. I can't guarantee for anything in this!"

(While she talks, Kazuya was starting to look in an interested way into her brown eyes, like… he feels attracted to her like before in past, but this was short-lived, as he then starts to growl and then kick her against her knees, which forced her to let go of Kazuya and backflip in defense, while Kazuya slowly gets back up on his feet. He scoffs and chuckles.)

Kazuya: "Was that all? Or is there more than what I expect to see from someone as mysterious like you?"

(As the fight went on for many hours, Jun and Kazuya slowly felt the drag of the fight in their tired spirits, but they kept fighting, as Jun wants to finish the job and arrest Kazuya for good and while this went on, the old Mishima somewhat felt nostalgia… in a negative way. Jun blocks a coming chop from Kazuya, and while they fight, they start to talk…)

Kazuya: "What is the matter, Jun? Can't you do any better? How about something new? Like breaking my heart again, like you did before?"

Jun: "Stop it! I don't want to hear anything about what happened between us!"

Kazuya: "Oh, come on! You loved it, when I died, didn't you?!"

(When Jun heard that, she became confused, as she never hated Kazuya at all… so Jun stopped the fight and pants.)

Jun: "…what? What do you mean?"

Kazuya: "Don't act like you don't know it. I am not the kind of man to be fooled around with."

(Jun's eyes then wide in shock. She realized now, what Kazuya was referring to… she thought the whole time, that Devil was in control of Kazuya during the time, when they both fought, but that statement rang a bell… and she knew, that Devil was never interested in any kind of compassion, so the only clue, at how why Kazuya behaves like this, is because Devil lost control of him during the fight with her for a while… her constant touch on him, might have caused this, but she knew that this doesn't matter at the moment… she asks.)

Jun: "Kazuya… what is this about? Are you referring to that time, when we first met?"

Kazuya: "Isn't it obvious enough to you…?"

(She then noticed, that Kazuya's left eye stopped glowing red and it became hazel-brown for the fraction of a second… and Kazuya's serious look became an angry and disappointed one, as he looks at his sparking fist.)

Kazuya: "Do you have any idea… what I had to go through… because of your incompetence…?! I went through the biggest pain, that not even you could understand… how it felt, to be nearly killed a second time… I had a positive first impression of you… but after I burnt in the deepest flames of an accursed volcano… you are nothing more than worthless pile of traitorous trash in my eyes… you knew, that my father was still alive, didn't you?!"

(Normally, Jun never loses her calm composure, when it comes to personal conflicts with others, but this is a totally different case… Kazuya completely misunderstood her so she became serious once again…)

Jun: "Kazuya. I may have known, that your father was there, but I didn't say anything, because I only thought, I was imagining things! I even had a nightmare, where I saw you falling into a volcano! I thought it was nothing at first, and only brushed it off as an illusion, but I seemed like I was proven wrong! I didn't know, that your father was there!"

(Kazuya became really furious at this point and both of his eyes were glowing red, as he was about to shoot an eye-laser and his voice becomes half-demonic.)

Kazuya: "Don't lie to me! You dreamt it and you couldn't deny, that this was already a bad sign for the both of us! If you had told me, that he was there, I could have won! I could have won and killed him off for good and I could have moved on and started a new chapter!"

(Jun got startled from the sudden change of Kazuya's demeanor, but she keeps hiding her nervousness, even though the middle-aged Mishima could smell her fear…)

Jun: "…From where should I have known, that he was going to murder you?"

Kazuya: "I spared your life and this is how you repay me?!"

Jun: "Believe it or not, I was believing back then, that Heihachi was a respectable man, despite having extreme methods to deal with specific dilemmas, but now after I have heard, what he did to my son, I was starting to understand, why you and Jin hate him, because he doesn't know what remorse is… but why do you even bother talking about this, if I may ask? What is the meaning of all this?"

(Kazuya sighs and tries to calm himself down and as a sign, that he succeeded, his eyes stopped glowing red and instead... become unrecognizably hazel. He then sits down on the ground, folding his arms and looking calm, as he was trying to mediate.)

Kazuya: "Remember… that time… when we first met… you came into my office… talked to me about life, childhood tales, our own personal experiences and the illegal activities I performed during my time as leader of the Zaibatsu, in which you tried to expose me…?"

(Jun decided to sit next to him, as she knew, that Kazuya was weakened and tired. So he didn't really posed a threat to her anymore.)

Jun: "Yes?"

Kazuya: "…You knew, that I had trouble with controlling Devil and Angel, right?"

Jun: "From where do you know what?"

Kazuya: "I sensed it… it was a hunch at first, but I realized later, that I wasn't wrong… I knew it… you should know, I may have looked like I hated and disrespected you like everyone else, who anticipated at the tournament at the time, and reasons were that most of them only fought for money and revenge… something I simply despise, because I see them as false motivations… but my view changed, when you came… out of all the fighters, you stood out, in a good way… I just can't describe it, because your pure presence was a mystery, waiting to be solved… your accursed good soul, everything positive about you drove me to pure madness back then…"

(Jun couldn't help but giggle at the last statement.)

Kazuya: "Anyway… you have no clue… how much I actually was starting to enjoy your presence… we both were on the same wavelength about life… and at one night, after you won against one of the competitors, I invited you to my office, where I had dinner with you together… I have to admit, it was a good time… the ONLY time, where I actually enjoyed living…"

Jun: "Wait a minute… you never told me this back then… you're now telling me, you hated being the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu…?"

Kazuya: "To be perfectly honest, yes… I had no idea, what drove me to this foolish decision to take over something, that belonged to my filthy father… maybe it's because of the conflict between Angel and my devil gene… however, that didn't hold me back from… doing it with you…"

(Jun blushed.)

Jun: "Ohhh... alright then… I admit, I liked that…"

(She then becomes surprised, as Kazuya suddenly grabs both of her arms and pins her softly against the wall next to them. She wanted to break free, but she sensed, that Kazuya didn't look serious or threatening while doing this… so she stops defending herself.)

Kazuya: "Jun… you should know… and I am not the type of man to confess something like this, as I am more passive… that you are the first person, that I trusted back then… I am aware, that you probably hated me for harming animals as test-objects, but like I said, I was confused… I didn't know what to do with myself…"

Jun: "But… there is also one thing, which is a big mystery to me… why didn't you try to kill me back then? I mean, you didn't react pleased at my warning to arrest you for your crimes, but… what held you back from murdering me? You had any chance you could possibly have. And since Devil had the most control, it shouldn't have been that much of a hard task to pull off… so what was it?"

(Kazuya chuckles to himself and shakes his head.)

Kazuya: "Let's simply say… you were a big mystery… that I just couldn't solve at any time."

(Jun then chuckles herself, as she knew, what he meant.)

Kazuya: "No, I am serious. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, because I couldn't waste someone as precious as you…"

(Jun looks up shocked.)

Jun: "I am precious to you?"

(Kazuya slightly nods, which confused her.)

Jun: "Ummmmm… could it be… and correct me if I am wrong… that you have… feelings left for me?"

(Kazuya then scoffs in disgust, as he never understood what love meant. He only knew, how it worked, but not how it actually works in the practice.)

Kazuya: "Heh, you mean 'love', huh? How much I despise that word, even to this day… you know all too well, that I hate that word, Jun."

(That statement really made Jun surprised… this is the same answer, that Kazuya gave her on the very day, after they did it together, as it reminded her of the time, where both started to develop a strong bond, that went beyond simple friendship… then… she starts to look sad, and then strokes Kazuya from his cheek down to his shoulder, which baffled him a bit…)

Jun: "…So it's true."

Kazuya: "Hm?"

Jun: "You DO have feelings left for me… am I right?"

(Kazuya then sighs, scratches the back of his neck and nods a bit.)

Kazuya: "That's also something, that I felt during my final fight with Heihachi in the finals of the second tournament… yes, I wasn't mentally prepared for that confrontation, but nonetheless… I hesitated to pull off a fatal hit on him… because I thought about you… your mysterious, yet meaningful spirit made me feel warm on the inside… in a good way… but like I said before, I wasn't mentally prepared for that confrontation… but after I fell, I felt like… maybe it was worth dying for you…"

(Kazuya notices that little tears run down Jun's face… for the first time in his whole life, Kazuya felt guilt… Jun then softly strokes his cheeks, while speaking in a whisper-like voice… when she did that, a thunder boomed in the distance and rain starts to drop from the dark sky, wetting the two, but it didn't bother them…)

Jun: "Kazuya… I am really sorry for not telling you about your father's return… I should have been more consistent about everything… if it wasn't for me, everything could have ended in a more positive way for all of us… you wouldn't have this problem with Devil and the same goes to my dear son… if it wasn't for me, you could have led a normal life…"

(Kazuya then slowly wraps his arms around Jun's back, which surprised her, but he then strokes her back to comfort her.)

Kazuya: "It's alright… I know, it can't be reversed, but… it can't be helped either… what happened, happened. And you probably also ask yourself, why I did it with you in the past, even though I still hated you secretly…"

(Jun smiles sadly, and then nuzzles her head into Kazuya's chest.)

Jun: "Because… you felt attracted to me… or in other words… you loved me and spared my life…"

(BGM: DHT - Listen To Your Heart)

(Kazuya sighs and finally gives in, as he knew, that Jun was right. He loved her and he still does…)

Kazuya: "Not only that… Jun… you probably wonder, why I didn't confess my love to you earlier… well, that's because I refused to aknowledge it… after I got revived by the G-Corporation, I decided to abandon and forget everything that happened before, so that I can focus on the events in the presence… and on destroying Heihachi for good… and now that we meet again, everything came flying back to me… I remembered the good times we had together, and even the negative ones, where I was fooled by Devil into thinking, you sold me as bait to my father, which of course turned out to be a lie… and I realize now, that it wasn't Devil, that held me back from feeling love or any compassion possible the whole time… it was me myself, that refused to accept anything. My own pride and my stubbornness made me become like this… and I may not look like it, but… I hate this feeling of being a loner… you were lucky, you were born in a family, that wasn't messed up from the very beginning, while I was born in dirt, right after my own mother passed away… I taught myself, that everything can be won by fists, but… seeing you return, made me see the other side of my own way…"

(Jun then kisses him on the lips, while tears run down her cheeks, which shocked Kazuya and he didn't kiss back at first, and then Jun speaks in a sad tune.)

Jun: "I knew from the very start, that you aren't that much of a bad person after all… you were this bitter, ever since you fell from that one cliff, because you never felt any real joy in life… all you got was pain and more pain… not physical pain, but emotional one, and that isn't fair… nobody deserves this pain in any way… not even the Mishimas, none of them… your whole family might be dangerous, but that's because your wrath is a call for help… I am what you called and I returned to you as sign, that you aren't a lost cause… everyone may be afraid of you, but… I see more in you, more than meets the eye… you loved me back then, and I will return that love, because you spared my life… I won't make you regret that decision…"

(Kazuya let his hands run through her wet black hair and closes his eyes, before… an honest and pure smile forms on his face. No darkness, no evil intention was behind it… it was a smile, that was the definition of real joy… he then kisses her on the lips and Jun kisses back, while wrapping her slender, yet firm arms around his neck. While both kiss, Bruce and Anna were watching through the door, that led to the roof-top and both felt somewhat pleased with the current situation, especially Bruce…)

Bruce: "I guess, anyone deserves some luck in life… even him."

Anna: "Obviously. I thought he was this heartless creep, that everbody should know, but this… I was not aware of this soft side of his."

Bruce: "I don't know about you, but… I kind of like that side of him. Proves to me, that he isn't that much of a bad person at all. Like someone once said: 'Never judge a book by its cover.'… and hey, imagine if he keeps being this soft… he could easily lead a family with that woman…"

Anna: "Hehe, true, true. "

THE END


End file.
